1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technique of burning data into a tire pressure monitoring device and more particularly to a method for burning data into a tire pressure monitoring device through a single wire.
2. Description of Related Art
To enhance car and driving safety, it is now common practice to additionally install a tire pressure monitoring system (TPMS) and related devices into a car. The system includes a tire pressure detector, equipped with either a pointer indicator or an electronic display, for measuring in real time the pressure, temperature, and so on of each tire of a car before the car is started or while the car is running, thereby ensuring the driver's and passengers' safety on the road.
Currently, most tire pressure monitoring systems are configured for two-wire data burning. That is to say, a typical tire pressure monitoring device and a typical burning tool for burning programs into the tire pressure monitoring device are each provided with a transmission port (TX) for transmitting data to the other and a receiving port (RX) for receiving data from the other, and because of that, two data lines are required, each connecting a corresponding pair of transmission port and receiving port. The two ports at the ends of each data line are dedicated to data transmission and data reception respectively.
As it is often desirable to increase the data transmission/receiving ports between the burning tool and the tire pressure monitoring device, the additional ports are bound to raise the port installation cost of the tire pressure monitoring device. Moreover, in order for the burning tool to set the tire pressure monitoring device into the program burning mode, the tire pressure monitoring device must be in the initialization state or a state in which all abnormal conditions have been eliminated. In other words, program burning cannot begin until the data lines are properly connected between the burning tool and the tire pressure monitoring device, or more particularly between the corresponding transmission/receiving ports, which is very inconvenient to program editors. Hence, the conventional method for burning data into a tire pressure monitoring device demands improvement.